


Volume I: Stiles and Derek

by writerdragonfly



Series: little blue books [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpacas as a metaphor, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Angst, M/M, One Sentence Story, Post-Break Up, Prompt Fic, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence Tumblr prompt responses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: "That's my computer!"

**Author's Note:**

> Each response is limited to one sentence, which is incredibly difficult to manage. I am willing to expand on these upon request--just tell me which one you want to see more of and I'll make a valiant effort. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [mad-madam-m](http://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/).

"That's my computer!"

Silence hung in the air for a moment after Stiles’ exclamation, the thief in the black leather jacket just staring at him in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/120579053925/prompt-thats-my-computer)


	2. Prompt: You're a stripper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [last-halcyon-days](http://last-halcyon-days.tumblr.com/).

You’re a stripper…?“ was all that came out of Derek’s mouth once Stiles arrived at his side following his set–it was definitely the last place he’d expected to find Stiles six years after he’d left Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/120579286440/youre-a-stripper)


	3. Prompt: That's all I'm asking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [badmooonrising](http://badmooonrising.tumblr.com/).

“One date, that’s all I’m asking,” Stiles’ heartbeat didn’t stutter as he said it and Derek couldn’t help but wonder if his own would have if the situation were reversed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/120579694650/prompt-thats-all-im-asking)


	4. Prompt: Can we talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [deputydarrish](http://deputydarrish.tumblr.com/)

"Can we talk?"

Stiles waved his dad away with a halfhearted smile and turned back towards his ex-boyfriend, willing his voice to stay even as he spoke, “about what, Derek?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/120581045620/prompt-can-we-talk)


	5. Prompt: How many times?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [bladesofsolstheim](http://bladesofsolstheim.tumblr.com/)

"How many times?"

Derek groaned into his phone at his sister’s question, taking a moment before responding, “Six times, Cora–Stiles was so drunk he asked me if I had a knot six times–stop  _laughing!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/120581295365/prompt-how-many-times)


	6. Prompt: That's my bed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [apinkducky](http://apinkducky.tumblr.com/).

"That's my bed!" Stiles yelled when he opened his bedroom door hoping to escape the chaos of the freshman dorm floor party to see a really attractive upperclassman lounging across his twin-sized Iron Man comforter; the guy just smirked and made no effort to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/120581677590/thats-my-bed)


	7. Prompt: Forget the alpaca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [captaintinymite](http://captaintinymite.tumblr.com/)

"Forget the alpaca."

Stiles huffed at Derek’s interruption, “You’re the one who tried to ask me out using  _alpacas_  as a metaphor, you really can’t expect that I’m going to– _mmrpfh_ –you can definitely do  _ **that**_ more often, wow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/120582159955/forget-the-alpaca)


	8. Prompt: I just saw your browser history and I think I'm traumatized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [badmooonrising](http://badmooonrising.tumblr.com/).

[ **text:**   _I just saw your browser history and I think I'm traumatized._ ]

Stiles blinked down his dad’s text for a long minute, trying to figure out what his dad was talking–oh, ohhhhh, he must not have cleaned it out after he and Derek…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/120582923750/prompt-i-just-saw-your-browser-history-and-i)


	9. Prompt: Well, shit. That's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [troubleiwant](http://troubleiwant.tumblr.com/).

"Well, shit. That's..."

“Stiles, that’s not  _‘an all powerful guardian spirit called to protect the pack’,_ that’s a  _baby,_ ” Derek growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/120584844785/well-shit-thats)


	10. Prompt: What's with all the mothballs?

"What's with all the mothballs?"

“Isaac liked the way they smelled, said they reminded him of his mom,” Derek said, the corner of his mouth twitching lower as he remembered why Stiles was here with him but Isaac wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt.  
> Original[post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/120897790260/prompt-whats-with-all-the-mothballs)


	11. Prompt: Are you a virgin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if the original anonymous message was intended as a prompt or an inappropriate question, so I chose to use it as a prompt.

“Are you a virgin? I don’t mean have you ever had sex, because obviously you have–look at you–and besides, there was that whole Jennifer Blake thing and psycho Kate Argent, but that’s not what I mean in this context, I mean have you ever had sex with someone you were in love with who actually loved you back, Derek?” Stiles asked seriously, taking in the slight reddening of Derek’s ears before focusing on his face and the soft look in his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121074284525/are-you-a-virgin)   
> It has several siblings in the form of responses in other fandoms. You can find them complied [ here.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121076103500/are-you-a-virgin)


	12. Prompt: Sterek, "Just clean the damn kitchen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [mad-madam-m](http://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/).

“Dad! It’s really not what you think–Derek got hurt and I was just bandaging him up–” Stiles tried to protest before his father interrupted with a strongly worded dismissal. 

“Just clean the damn kitchen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/122216270520/sterek-just-clean-the-damn-kitchen)


	13. Prompt: Sterek: "It's always been you..."

Stiles didn’t hesitate once Derek said it this time–too tired of letting his fear and hesitation ruin every chance leading to  _this–_ and instead pulled him in with a hand fisted in the front of Derek’s shirt and kissed him hard and deliberate, message finally received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/122217678105/sterek-its-always-been-you)


	14. Prompt: Sterek prompt? "Look what you did! This is all your fault!"

"Look what you did! This is all your fault!"

“Stiles–it’s just one grade–look, we can fix this,” Derek insisted, trying to calm his project partner down before he ended up getting punched or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/122218160800/sterek-prompt-look-what-you-did-this-is-all)


	15. Prompt: derek/stiles "grab your own ass"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [ bleep0bleep](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/)

Stiles hefted the heavy box up a little higher against his chest as he struggled to climb the dormitory stairs, trying desperately not to fall because  _painful_  and  _ouch_  and  _medical bills–_ and found that while the scruffy hot guy two steps higher than him was probably superhuman considering how  _much_  he was carrying, he did not appreciate a flailing freshman accidentally grabbing his ass for balance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/122229551100/derekstiles-grab-your-own-ass)


	16. Prompt: "Allergy? Just an allergy? I'm dying here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [ apinkducky ](http://apinkducky.tumblr.com/)

"Allergy? Just an allergy? I'm dying here!"

 

Derek sighed and picked up the garden hose, “At least let me rinse you off before you touch  _more_ of yourself, Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [Post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/126556242340/derek-sighed-and-picked-up-the-garden-hose-at)


End file.
